The Darkness of Her Heart
by ElouiseRose
Summary: For the Drabble Contest: Drabble Fanatic. "Darkness approaches from outside. I feel no light inside me strong enough to resist it." ― Christopher Pike, The Last Vampire
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Darkness approaches from outside.

I feel no light inside me strong enough to resist it."

Christopher Pike, _The Last Vampire _

_Prologue_

The Darkness POV

Sadness and darkness are natural cousins. Since ancient times, people have worn black to express their grief. Happiness is attracted to sunshine and depression to darkness. There is a certain romance in darkness and melancholy. There is something mysterious about that which is hidden and unknown.

I am The Darkness that consumes her, I am the one who destroys all light in her life, she is the one that feels the pain of those around her.

I am forever, The Darkness in Her Heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a note: The Time frame in this story starts beginning of June 2012**

Chapter 2

JPOV

I've been watching her for a little over a month now, I have hardly seen her leave the house... well I should say mansion, though I see a few people come and go but most stay I've never seen them again.

Who is this mysterious woman who dresses from the Victorian era wearing dark dresses of red, green and black, her hair most of the times I have seen her is down, I remember the first time I saw her.

_Flashback_

It was the evening of April 30th the sun had just gone down, I was on my way home when I saw this beautiful creature with long thick wavy hair that comes down to her slim waist the way she held herself with power the way passers on the street avoided her the power of the darkness hugged her like a second skin it sent shivers down my spine.

I couldn't stop looking at her as she walked towards a gated property and as I drove past I saw the most amazing yet fascinating house.

The one question I asked myself is who is this woman that has captured my mind so deeply that's has me so transfixed that I just about hit the curb.

_End of Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

MPOV

I know he's been watching me this past month ever since the night of Beltane.

I know who he was to me in that first week of him watching me, yes he maybe human to most people but to me he is the salve to the pain and the darkness that consumes me for over a millennia.

I was not created this way but the destruction, the power of the Darkness entered me and grew to what I am today, the vessel of all Darkness.

There is darkness inside all of us, though mine is more dangerous than most. Still, we all have it, that part of our soul that is irreparably damaged by the very trials and tribulations of life. We are what we are because of it, or perhaps in spite of it.

Some use it as a shield to hide behind, others as an excuse to do unconscionable things. But, truly, the darkness is simply a piece of the whole, neither good nor evil unless you make it so. It

took a witch, a war, and a voodoo queen to teach me that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

MPOV

It was coming up to the midsummer festival before I made my move to go and see him, I knew he was sitting in his car outside the gates.

He sees me from the door way as I press the electronic gate opener I walk back inside leaving the front door open.

5 minutes pass before he enters my home and stands in front of me.

"Morrgania" he whispers my name

I'm surprised he's done some work on me but has he dug deep enough.

I look at him his eyes widen as he looks into my blood red eyes

"Wow" he whispers again

I finally decide to say something to him

"I see you seem to know my name yet I am yet to know yours" I tell him

"My apologies miss, I'm Jasper Whitlock" I note a bit of a drawl as he speaks

I invite him into the drawing room and offer him the couch to sit down on, a few moments pass before one of us speaks.

"What are you?" he hesitantly asks me, I let out a small giggle at his question

"You don't beat around the bush do you Jasper?" I smirk at him

"And to answer your question well, I you could say I am human but with a kick you could say"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

TDPOV

What is this I see this foreign emotion that does not belong here, It cannot be it, should not be here, Oh Morggania what have you been you up to?

I push myself straight to her heart I make her feel my displeasure the pain, the loneliness, This is only the second time she has tried this with me it did not work then and it WILL not work now.

** TDOHH **** TDOHH **** TDOHH **** TDOHH ******

MPOV

As I said that last word I know the darkness inside me is not happy I know something bad is going to happen and there is nothing I can do to stop it, I try to warn Jasper to leave but it is too late.

The pain flows through me the loss of hope diminishes I beg for it to stop the last strand of control brakes as the darkness comes forth and I am now just an outsider looking in.

I see my body now standing; moving towards Jasper, he just stands there frozen all hope is lost all that is left is the darkness, As his body collapses after a single touch of my finger the very little of hope that is inside me screams and begs but it is too late.

His body starts to twist in agony bending into painful positions as the darkness spreads through him passing on the knowledge that was passed on to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

JPOV

As the words left her lips I saw first hand as the darkness took over, She stood and started to walk towards me, I looked into her eyes and in that same moment as she reached out the emotions flashed through her red eyes and as quick as it was there it was gone and in their place was nothing but blackness.

I found myself dropping to the floor in the worst pain imaginable I could feel my bones breaking my muscles and tendons snapping as my body moved in excruciating positions as the pain moved through me.

As I lay on the floor I had no sense of time only pictures and information went through my mind, pictures of Morrgania in different period clothing each set of pictures moving further and further back in time until I reach one set that is different form all the rest instead of the constant darkness consuming her in its place was light.

She looked happy, loved at peace, everything that this darkness despises, the information that over loaded me with each picture filled me with anger and sadness of what the beautiful woman went and is still going through


	7. Chapter 7

JPOV

As the information flowed through me it became clearer and clearer to me of what was happening. The pain continues through me not only the physical but now the emotional pain of things that have happened, the things that at present and the things that are going to happen. My heart broke more at the thought of this; the minimal existence of aging, watching all her family and friends die, of being alone all this time.

Until me,

To her I am her silver lining in all of this. I am her savior, her companion.

I lose focus of my thoughts as the pain increases, I've lost track of any sense of time I just hope this doesn't last much longer but knowing my luck it will only get worse.

TDPOV

With one touch I send darkness through this weak human as soon as I'm part of him, the pain I cause him sends him screaming. This is sweet music to me, I soon then move to his nervous system I let loose a bit more but not fully I want to make this process last so he knows that no one fucks with me.

With one touch I send darkness through this weak human as soon as I'm him the pain I cause him sends him screaming is sweet music to me, I soon then move to his nervous system I let lose a bit more but not fully I want to make this process last so he knows that know one fucks with me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Darkness of Her Heart

MPOV

It's day 2 now the Darkness still won't let me have my body back I feel hopeless knowing there is nothing I can do to help even if he was meant for this life, for me I wouldn't wish it on anyone.

I continue to watch Jasper writhe on the floor in pain, pain that I know first-hand.

JPOV

I wish this pain would seize from my body. I cry out in agony as it assaults me. I try to look around at my surroundings but it's too painful to focus.

How can someone, even the darkness, have so much control over pain?

TDPOV

I continue my assault on this weak human. I send pain to his nerves and to his joints.

I laugh as he pathetically cries out for me to kill him; pleading for his death to come. But I don't grant his wish or relent on the pain I'm causing him.


	9. Authors Note

**Hi Everyone sorry this isn't a chapter, I'd just thought I'd let you all know that I'm putting both my stories on hold just for the mean time as I'm going through a bit of a ruff patch in R/L.**

**I would like to thank missclearwater and cloemarie for being with me and letting me chat the fingers off :) you two and the beat sisters any girl could ask for xoxoxox**

**But don't you all worry I will continue my stories I have at least 3-5 chapters of TDoHH and over several for WDKYMYS.**

**thanks for all your comments the good and bad and the unknown**

**ElouiseRose**


End file.
